willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Cards
Dance Cards & Greeting Cards is the 16th episode of the seventh season, and 155th overall. For Valentine's Day, Karen finally agrees to take a chance on her former rival Scott Woolley. Grace meets and spends a romantic time with a stranger in her office. Synopsis Star-crossed lovers While in her office resenting the festivities of Valentine's Day, Grace meets Nick, an "exceedingly handsome, chiseled" writer who makes greeting cards. Grace right away expresses condescension towards his job so Nick insults Grace about her bitterness towards Valentine's Day. As she throws him out, Grace accidentally hits head with the door. Grace apologizes and helps Nick by putting a bag of ice over his head. The two continue to warm towards each other, finding sympathy in each other's divorces. They agree to see each other again. Karen's date Karen goes to the annual Valentine's Day event at her country club with Will and Jack, also inviting a guy she met online. At the event, however, she finds out that the guy is her former nemesis Scott Woolley who had recently realized his infatuation with Karen and has resolved to have her as a girlfriend. Karen expresses disinterest in Scott but after he defends her from Beverly Leslie, she gives him a chance. Karen soon realizes that Scott is expecting more than what she can give, so she gently lets him down. The Portillo sisters At Karen's country club event, Jack and Will learn that the club has a policy against gay couples and that "two men will never dance together" during its events. Appalled by the bigotry, they prepare to leave but not before learning that two "sisters" Lucille and Lenore who are also members of the club are actually lesbian lovers forced to hide their relationship because of this policy. During the ceremonial final dance, Will and Jack decide to slow dance with each other as a protest statement, prompting Lucille and Lenore to finally dance with each other in the country club. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Jeff Goldblum (Scott Woolley) * Edward Burns (Nick) * Michele Lee (Lucille) * Chita Rivera (Lenore) * Leslie Jordan (Beverley Leslie) * Andrea Lynn Silvers (Woman) * Dustin Harris (Man) * Bob Rusch (Drunk Man) * Brian A. Setzer (Benji) Notes * This episode features several high-profile actors including Jeff Goldblum, Michele Lee, Chita Rivera, and Edward Burns, the last of which will appear in two more episodes during the season. * This marks the first appearance of Grace's love interest Nick, and the final appearance of Scott Woolley. * This is the second time Karen and Beverly's Country Club on Shelter Island was featured. Karen previously went with Will during the episode A Chorus Lie. It is revealed in this episode that Beverly Leslie is the social chair of this club, as well as board member of the Shelter Island Republican Party. Cultural references * Lenore remarks that Will resembles rumored gay actor Sal Mineo, who was murdered on 1976. * After realizing that Lenore and Lucille are actually lovers, Jack exclaims "Portia de Rossi Degeneres, you're lesbians?", referencing openly gay actress Portia de Rossi who had recently started dating Ellen Degeneres. In reality, after their wedding in 2008, de Rossi legally changed her name to Portia Lee James DeGeneres. * When Nick learns that the gin-soaked compress Grace is using belongs to her assistant, he asks if her assistant is grunge musician Courtney Love, who gained notoriety during the 90s for having a lifestyle of partying and substance abuse. * Beverly claims that he tragically lost grip on his wife's wheelchair down the "10,000 steps of Chichen-Itza", an archaeological site in Mexico. He was most likely referring to El Castillo (Temple of Kukulcan), the step-pyramid at the center of Chicken-Itza. Media Gettyimages-140719020-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719049-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719043-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719034-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719033-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719036-612x612.jpg Ep-07 16-01.jpg Gettyimages-140719050-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719042-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719037-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719035-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719025-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719024-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719021-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719019-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719018-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719017-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140719016-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7